


Stones (Samifer au)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Human Lucifer, M/M, Young Lucifer, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy didn't answer, instead he took Sam's hand and placed a stone in it. Sam looked at him, clearly confused.</p><p>'A pretty stone for a pretty boy.' The little boy said with a big grin on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stones (Samifer au)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
>  
> 
> Sam is 5 in this and Lucifer is 7.
> 
> If you want to you can follow my tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/samssugardaddy
> 
> thanks for reading :)

Little Sam Winchester was sitting on top of the yellow slide on the playground. His family was encouraging him to slide down but little Sammy was scared. He couldn't do this alone. He was about to call Dean when he heard a small voice behind him.

'Are you scared?'

The little boy behind Sam asked.Sam was too timid to answer so he only nodded.

'I'll go first, okay? And then you follow me,'

He sat down.

'It's really easy, look!'

He pushed himself forward and slid down with ease both feet burying in the sand underneath the slide.

'Now you.' He told Sam to slide down.

'C'mon Sammy.' his mother added and Dean and John clapped loudly.

Sam closed his eyes and let go. He slid down with ease, the wind blowing in his hair. It ended as quick as it started. Little Sammy stumbled up, squealed happily and ran into his father's arms. He looked around for the brave boy who helped him but he didn't find him. Where did he go? Sam's parents sat down on a bench and Sam took Dean's hand and pulled him along. He found the boy sitting under the tree playing with some stones.

'Look Dean,' he said and pointed at the blonde boy.

'He helped me.'

The boy looked up and Sam's eyes hit the boy's blue ones. Sam thought that his eyes were pretty. He smiled when he recognized Sam and offered him to sit down next to him. Dean left.

'Thank you,' Sam said with a genuine smile. 'For helping me.'

The boy didn't answer, instead he took Sam's hand and placed a stone in it. Sam looked at him, clearly confused.

'A pretty stone for a pretty boy.' The little boy said with a big grin on his face.

Sam blushed. Boys weren't supposed to find other boys pretty.

'What's your name?' Sam asked.

'Luke.' The boy answered.

Even though he wouldn't admit it, Sam thought that Luke was pretty.

***

The whole next week Sam couldn't stop thinking about Luke. He asked his parents to go to the playground again but they refused because they had other stuff to do. Sam wanted to see Luke again so he grabbed his jacket and ran off to the playground. He couldn't see Luke anywhere and that made him upset. He was about to turn around and leave when he saw the familiar dirty blonde hair. He ran towards the little boy and waved his hand awkwardly. Luke smiled and hugged Sam.

'Look what I have for you!' He said and grabbed something out of his pocket. It was a stone. This one was even prettier than the last one.

'I kept it the whole week because I wanted to give it to you when we meet again.'He smiled proudly.

Sam took the stone and placed it carefully in the pocket of his jacket.

***

When Sam came back home, he saw his mother crying and his dad looking worried.

'Where were you?' John Winchester asked angrily when he spotted his little son standing in the doorway.

'I was at the playground.' Sam replied with a small voice.

'You are not allowed to go out alone,' John said.

'Go to your room.'

Sam went to his room and placed the stone under his pillow next to the other one. After a few minutes, Mary entered the room.

'Is daddy still mad?' Sam asked.

He didn't like when his dad was mad at him.Mary sighed and sat down next to her son.

'He'll be fine.' she said.' Why did you runaway?'

Instead of answering his mother's question the little boy asked:

'Are boys allowed to kiss other boys?'

Mary was a bit taken aback by the question but she answered it anyway.

'Of course. Just make sure you like him very much.'

'I do.'

***

The next day Mary was willing to take her son to the playground. Sam waited the whole day for Luke and when Mary told him that they had to go home he was very disappointed.At home he couldn't stop crying and Mary and John sat at his bed and tried to comfort him.

'Maybe you'll see him tomorrow.' John said to his little boy and little Sammy nodded with his tear stained cheeks.

John left the room and Mary stayed in her son's room, caressing his hair.

'You're crushing really hard aren't you.' she chuckled.

Sam didn't know what that term meant so he just shot his mother a confused glare. Mary just gave him a knowing smile and left the room.

***

The next time Sam met Luke they were at the mall. Sam's mother needed to buy some important stuff and Sam came along. He saw the boy standing next to the shelf filled with candy.

'Hi.' Sam said with a big smile on his face.

He didn't mean to smile that big. It just happened. Luke's face lit up when he recognized Sam.

'I haven't seen you in ages.' Luke said as he embraced Sam in a warm hug.

They bought a pack of m&m's with the money Luke's dad had given him. The boys sat down at the front of the store and started eating.

'Did you bring me another stone?' Sam asked hopefully.

'It's at home.' Luke said with a full mouth.

'It's prettier than any of the other stones.' he added excitedly.

When Sam's mum left the store, the little boy ran towards her and asked her if they could stop by at Luke's so Sam could get his stone.

'It's a bad time right now,'Mary said.

'But I can organize you two a play date.'

'Yes please.' Sam nodded eagerly.

'Do you know your mom's phone number?' Mary asked Luke.

The boy pulled a small piece of paper with a number out of his pocket.

'That's my daddy's number. He gave it to me in case I get lost.'

Mary smiled and saved the number in her phone. She gave the paper back to Luke and grabbed Sam's hand.

'Let's go.'

***

Sam and Luke were sitting in Luke's room, playing with his toys. Sam was searching for a blue Lego, when he stumbled upon a box full of dolls.

'You're a boy. You can't play with Barbies.' he blurted out.

Luke gave him a weird look.

'Who said that?'

'My brother.'

'Your brother is a dick.'

Sam chuckled at the word. He looked at the dolls. The one with the braided hair caught his attention.

'This one has pretty hair.' He held the doll up.

'Yeah,' Luke said proudly. 'I braided her hair myself.'

He gave Sam a thoughtful look.

'I could braid yours too.'

Before Sam could complain, Luke was behind him with his fingers in Sam's hair. Sam didn't complain. He liked having Luke this close to him. Sam could feel Luke braid his hair carefully. He admired the boy's concentrated face. He liked the way his nose scrunched up and his tongue poked out of his mouth a little. It took Luke fifteen minutes to fully braid Sam's brown hair. The minute Luke wrapped the hair tie around his hair, Sam stood up and walked towards the big mirror on Luke's door. He laughed at the sight.

'Don't you like it?' Luke asked, worried.

'No, no,' Sam assured him. 'I love it.'

Luke gave him the most adorable grin ever. They just looked at each other for a while. Sam wanted to break the silence but Dean crashed trough the door and yelled

'Hey bitch, we're going home.'

'Dean!' Sam's mum screeched from downstairs.She didn't like her older son teaching his younger brother these kinds of words.

Luke accompanied Sam on his way downstairs. Sammy gave Luke's dad, Chuck, a small smile which he returned and followed his mother through the door. He wanted to keep following her but then a thought crossed his head and he turned around. He took small steps towards Luke's house. Luke saw the boy heading towards his house trough the window.'He probably forgot something'. He thought to himself.But what he least expected when he opened the door was Sam getting up on his toes and placing a small kiss on his lips.

***

'... And then he kissed me.' Luke said dreamily.

He was lying on the couch in their living room, next to his dad. Chuck smiled at how happy his son looked. He always knew Luke liked boys but he didn't expect him to develop a serious crush on one at the age of seven.

'How much do you like him?' Chuck asked carefully. Luke didn't hesitate and stood up on his tip toes. He stretched his arms out until they wouldn't go further apart.

'So much.' he stated.

'Easy there, Lucifer.' Chuck grinned.

Luke laughed at the nickname his father gave him. Most people would be offended if they were compared to the devil but not Luke. He liked being called Lucifer.

***

Sam's parents had organized another play date for Luke and him. This time it was on the playground. He begged his mum to braid his hair because he knew that was the way Luke liked it. After he gave her his infamous puppy dog eyes, his mum gave in.

'Fine.' she sighed and motioned for Sam to sit down in front of her.

He obeyed happily. She dug her hands into his soft hair and started braiding.

***

Ten minutes later the whole Winchester family was ready to go.

'You look hilarious.' Dean commented on Sam's hair.

Sam just rolled his eyes. After Chuck reassured that he'll be watching over the boys the whole time, Sam's parents had decided to drop their boy at the playground and go shopping with Dean.When they arrived at the playground, Sam excitedly jumped out of the car. He ran towards Luke and embraced the older boy in a big hug.

'Easy there.' Luke chuckled. A phrase he picked up from his father.

***

They sat on the swings and talked about the most random things in the world. Well, Sam did all the talking. Luke just sat there and admired the other boy. Just as Sam was about to go, Luke picked up a daisy from the ground and put it in Sam's hair.

'I want to ask you something,' he said anxiously.

Sam looked at him curiously.

'Um...this is a bit stupid because we're still small,' his face flushed a deep shade of red.

'But I wanted to ask you if you wanted to my boyfriend.'

He looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed.

Sam let out a small giggle. He never thought that someone who was as cool as Luke would ask him a question like this.

'Yes, of course.'

***

(thirty years later)

Sam sat on the couch of the flat he shared with his husband, Luke. He was waiting for him to come back from work. He couldn't help but smile when he heard the door open. Sam stood up to hug Luke but instead of hugging him back Luke placed a little stone into Sam's hand.

'What's this?' Sam asked, confused.

His husband grinned like a maniac.

'A pretty stone for a pretty boy.'


End file.
